Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (song)
Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star is a traditional nursery rhyme song from the 19th century. The song was first performed in Pop Go The Wiggles. Before this song was recorded, it was sung by Greg in Splish Splash Big Red Boat. Then later, it was rehearsed in Wiggledancing! Live in Concert. Another version of this song was sung by Gillian Eastoe on ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. For the Wiggles and Sam's version, they have added a second verse, before repeating the first. The Wiggles usually do a human pyramid at the end during their "Carols in the Domain" cues, but in 2013, they do a human pyramid after "Curoo Curoo". Song Credits Wiggledancing! Version * Music and Lyrics: Ann Taylor * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2007/2013 Versions * Music and Lyrics: Ann Taylor * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Strings Arrangement: Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Celebration! Version * Music and Lyrics: Ann Taylor * Music Arrangement: Anthony Field * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2015 Instrumental Version * Music: Ann Taylor * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Music and Lyrics: Ann Taylor * Music Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group CinderEmma! Version * Music and Lyrics: Ann Taylor * Music: Anthony Field * Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2016 Version * Music and Lyrics: Ann Taylor * Music Arrangement: Anthony Field * Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Music and Lyrics: Ann Taylor * Music Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie Oliver Brian, Alex Keller, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians Wiggledancing! Version * Vocals - Sam Moran * Bass - Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Electric Piano - Jeff Fatt 2007 Version * Vocals - Sam Moran * Bass - Chris Lupton * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Cello - Margaret Lindsay Celebration! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Drums - Anthony Field * Keyboard - Jeff Fatt Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Version * Vocals: James Arthur Chen * Bass - Chris Lupton * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Cello - Margaret Lindsay 2013 Version * Vocals - Simon Pryce * Bass - Chris Lupton * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Cello - Margaret Lindsay 2015 Instrumental Version * Bass: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Autoharp: Alex Keller * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Vocals - Simon Pryce * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Flutes - Wendy Clarke, Sarah Beggs and Agatha Yim * Oboes - Ann Blackburn, Rachel Curkpatrick and Michael Pisani * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Harp - Yinuo Mu * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid CinderEmma! Version * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: [Barnes 2016 Version * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie 2017 Version * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Lyrics Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle all the night. Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are Episode Performances *A Wiggly Concert *The King of Swing *Oh, Captain! *Buzz, Buzz, Buzz *Surf, Sand and Sun *Twinkle, Twinkle! (LIVE) *Taba Naba *Tasty Science *The Mango Walk *Lounge Room Symphony *Simon Says *Apples and Bananas *The Laughing Doctor Trivia *This was a bonus music clip on the DVD release of Taking Off!. Gallery GillianEastoe-Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Gillian Eastoe singing the song on "ABC for Kids" concert video Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-KindergartenTextTypes.jpg|Kindergarten Text Types GregSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Greg singing this song on "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-DANCELive.png|DANCE live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Prologue.png|Anthony in original 2006 live prologue Stars.jpg|The stars Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.png|Original 2006 live performance SamSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Sam singing this song TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Non-live version Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2007Live.jpg|2007 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|Carols in the Domain File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-UKLive.jpg|UK live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony in 2008 live prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008Live.jpg|2008 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2008).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2008) Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2009Live.jpg|2009 live (Big Big Show in the Round) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2009).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2009) TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-2010Prologue.jpg|Sam in 2010 prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|Wiggly Circus live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-BreakfastTelevision.jpg|Breakfast television peformance CaptainFeatherswordSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing this song Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2010Live.jpg|2010 live (Greatest Hits in the Round) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2010).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2010) BlathnaidConroy-MurphySingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy singing the song Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Sam in Australia Day concert prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2011Live.jpg|Australia Day live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-iTunesLive.jpg|iTunes live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-UkuleleBaby!Concert.jpg|Ukulele Baby! concert Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-December2011Live.jpg|December 2011 live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Emma in 2012 live prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2012Live.jpg|2012 live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-IrelandLive.jpg|Live in Ireland RingoSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Ringo singing this song EmmaWatkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Emma singing this song MurrayPlayingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Murray playing this song on Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-TheMorningShow.jpg|The Morning Show SimoninTrainingSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Simon in Training singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|Christmas Celebration Tour peformance Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2012).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2012) Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon in 2013 prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013.png|2013 version SimonSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Simon singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-HydeParkConcert.jpg|Hyde Park concert Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|Westfield Parramatta Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013LivePrologue.jpg|2013 live prologue Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013Live.jpg|2013 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-Wigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song in Wigglehouse Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Google.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song on Google WagsSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Wags singing this song in "Pumpkin Face" LachySingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Lachy singing this song on "The Morning Show" TheWigglesandAlfieBoeSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Alfie Boe singing this song on Saturday Cafe Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TheWigglesandLeeHawkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins singing this song on Wall Street Journal Live LeeHawkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Lee Hawkins singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-YummyMummyClub.jpg|Yummy Mummy Club EmmaSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Emma singing this song on BT Vancouver Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-DaddyBlogger.jpg|Daddy Blogger TheWigglesandJoeyFatoneSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Joey Fatone singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes Live TheWigglesSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song to Celine Dion's children Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-HotPotatoStudios.jpg|Hot Potato Studios Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2015Live.jpg|Twinkle, twinkle little star 2015 live 14379761_10102069420401910_7073657197931831525_o.jpg|2016 live Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Emma! songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Solo Songs Category:CinderEmma! Fairytale songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Lachy! songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy Songs Category:Series 10